Preparing for the Baby
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Set a year after Tsukushi and Tsukasa are married. Tsukushi and Tsukasa are getting ready for a third member in their small family and go furniture shopping for the baby on the way! One-short. Just some fluffy drabble c:


**Hey! This is my first fic in awhile so bear with me. Just a little one shot that I came up with cause I am in love with HYD :) **

Description: Set a year after Tsukushi and Tsukasa are married. Tsukushi and Tsukasa are getting ready for a third member in their small family and go furniture shopping for the baby on the way! One-short. Just some fluffy drabble c:

"Tsukushi! Ready to go?" Tsukasa called from the bottom of the long stairs that led up to the rest of their grand mansion.

"Coming! Just give me one more minute." His wife responded from upstairs.

"You're even slower than before!" Tsukasa crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for his wife to come downstairs so they could leave to go pick out furniture for the baby's room. He didn't understand why they couldn't just hire an interior decorator to design the baby's room but Tsukushi had insisted they go to the store together and select items together for their first child.

"I'm ready." Tsukushi huffed, snapping Tsukasa out of his thoughts.

Tsukasa opened the door for her and wrapped his arm around her as he led her out to the car. They drove until they came to the most expensive baby furniture store in town.

"I thought we agreed on your usual run-of-the-mill baby furniture store!" Tsukushi said, turning to face Tsukasa in the car.

"Well you insisted that we come pick out the furniture together instead of hiring an interior decorator so I thought I get to decide the store. My child deserves the best. Besides it will be a Domyoji heir and – "

"Excuse me?! _Your _child? I think you mean _our _child." Tsukushi exclaimed with anger and frustration. Now that she was two weeks away from giving birth her temper was even shorter than usual.

Tsukasa sighed. "Fine. But at least take a look and if you don't like anything we can go to your peasant shop."

Tsukushi smacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't forget you _married_ a peasant," she giggled, "and this peasant is carrying your child."

Tsukasa shot her an annoyed look but got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door for her. They walked to the entrance of the store and Tsukushi looked at the sign above the double brass doors.

It read: _Elegant Baby_

Tsukushi let out a small sigh. She still wasn't used to the privileged life that Tsukasa was used to but she decided to give time a shot since this was the life her children (she hoped for more than just one) would grow accustomed to.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Domyoji to our store. Your appointment was for 2:00 pm, correct?" asked a tall, wiry old gentleman from behind a wooden desk.

Tsukasa nodded and the old man continued, "I am the manager of the store and we have especially cleared the store for you to browse. Aiko, who is our senior attendant and employee of the month for five months now, will be taking you around the store so you can see our entire selection of furniture. Thank you for choosing us!"

The manager bowed as a short middle-aged woman appeared from behind the manager. She was smartly dressed and gave the couple a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you Mr. and Mrs. Domyoji," Aiko said, "Do you know what furniture you need for the baby?"

Tsukushi and Tsukasa shook their heads.

Aiko continued, "Well, for starters, you need your basic structures like a crib, highchair, changing table and station as well as a playpen and toys for when the baby gets older. And you also need bottles and diapers."

Tsukushi and Tsukasa looked at each other wide-eyed. They hadn't realized how much responsibility and work a child was. Tsukasa vowed he would never leave his child in the care of a maid or nurse as his mother had left him and his sister when they were young. Tsukushi vowed that she would always make sure her child had what it needed like her parents had sacrificed for her when she was young.

"Why don't we look at the cribs first?" Aiko suggested as they made their way down a long aisle of cribs.

"Oh this one is nice." Tsukushi said, examining a frilly pink crib with a white ruffles along the sides.

"I like this one better." Tsukasa pointed to a large chrome-colored crib with a white mattress and padded sides inside the crib.

"Oh excellent choice Mr. Domyoji! This crib just came in with our new metallic collection." Aiko gushed, clapping her hands together in approval.

"Doesn't that seem a bit big to you?" Tsukushi came over and looked at the crib skeptically.

"Well you could buy the crib for when the baby is a bit older and use a baby basket for now while the baby is just born." Aiko suggested.

"That would be a great idea actually." Tsukushi sighed in relief.

"But add the chrome crib to our list of things we are buying." Tsukasa said.

The couple selected a white baby basket with a half-canopy and then went on to choose a silver and white highchair, a matching chrome-colored changing table and station, and a spacious white and green playpen. They filled two carts with toys, bottles, pacifiers, diapers, bibs, clothes, utensils to feed the baby when it grew older, and all the possible things one could buy for a baby.

"I think we're about done." Tsukasa nodded to Aiko.

"OH! Don't forget a car seat." Aiko reminded them and led them to the car seat section. She then scurried off with the carts and brought them to the register. Tsukasa and Tsukushi chose a cream-colored seat.

"So do you know what you are going to name your child?" the manager asked as he rung up all the items.

"We decided to be surprised with the gender when it's born." Tsukasa answered curtly and Tsukushi elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tsukasa whispered through his tightly gritted teeth that were forcing a smile.

"Don't be so uptight!" Tsukushi said from the side of her mouth. "Thank you for all your help! Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"Oh it was our pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Domyoji. Thank you for choosing us! We will have all your items shipped and delivered to your house tomorrow at 11 am. Also we will send a team to help assemble any furniture that needs it."

Tsukasa and Tsukushi walked out of the store and to the car.

"So you admit I was right?" Tsukasa smirked at her from the driver's seat.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Tsukushi said reluctantly and frowned.

They drove home and looked at the room that was going to be the nursery. It had a pale green wallpaper with stripes running vertically and a fuzzy white carpet that felt good under Tsukushi's swelled feet from the pregnancy. Tsukasa wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She turned and he kissed the top of her head.

_~Two Weeks Later~ _

One early Saturday morning Tsukushi was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen when she felt something.

"Ah!" she wailed and Tsukasa came running.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"I think my water broke."

"Hah?"

"It means I think I'm going to go into labor soon idiot!" Tsukushi yelled. "Oow!"

Tsukasa raised his eyebrows and then sprung into action. He helped his wife walk down the stairs – more dragging her down – to the waiting limousine, ready to take them to the hospital.

"Drive faster!" Tsukasa boomed at his driver as Tsukushi lay on the seat beside him, her head in his lap. She squeezed his hand and gave him a weak smile.

"Can you believe it's actually happening? Can you believe that we're going to be parents?" she asked him.

"No. I really I can't fathom it." Tsukasa said and stroked her forehead.

They arrived at the hospital and Tsukushi was quickly put in a private room in the maternity ward.

Two and a half hours later Tsukushi was going into labor.

"Push! PUSH!" The doctor instructed as she got ready to receive the baby.

Tsukasa held Tsukushi's hand as she worked on her breathing. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she had slight bags under her eyes. She screamed in pain as the baby inched more outward into the waiting hands of the doctor.

"Almost there…good job!" the doctor handed the baby to the waiting nurse who cleaned it and said, "Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl!"

"You hear that Tsukasa, we have a baby girl!" Tsukushi smiled. The nurse handed her the baby who was crying. Tsukasa looked at his wife and daughter; his heart swelled with pride as he watched Tsukushi looking tired, stressed, and happy all at the same time and his baby girl who was making her first sounds. And he found it hard to believe that he and Tsukushi had made it this far from the time when she first yelled at him when she was defending her friend.

"Do you have any idea what you would like to name her?" the nurse asked.

"Yume. Yume Domyoji." Tsukushi said. Tsukasa stared at her in awe and she said, "My dream has come true Tsukasa. Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded and she gently placed Yume in his large hands. Yume had stopped crying and she was resting peacefully in his grasp. He stared at her for a long time, taking in all her features. Her small pink lips, rosy cheeks, and there was barely any hair on her small head. But the hair that was there curled like his did. Yume opened her eyes and yawned. Tsukasa found the eyes he saw in the mirror everyday staring back at him. She reached a small hand to grasp one of his fingers, her tiny fingers wrapped around his long one.

"She looks exactly like you." Tsukushi said softly and smiled at her husband and child.

"Well let's hope she's more like her mother in personality." He chuckled and sat down next to his wife, still holding their precious Yume.

**Hope you guys liked this fluffy one-shot! Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
